The present invention relates to a coating device for webs of paper or board having a coating chamber, doctor element and barrier wall. Such a device has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,516. In accordance with FIG. 1 of this publication a strip spring-like barrier element wipes against the web of material, for which purpose it forms a small angle of at the most 32.degree.. This device is however unsatisfactory since there is excessive abrasion of the paper or the barrier elements itself. Furthermore an extremely complex structure of the entire device adjacent to this barrier element is called for to enable excess coating material to leave the coating chamber.